


Guiding Winds

by CrimsonInk



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Flirting, Bickering, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Reader is too stubborn to accept their feelings for off-brand flappy bird, Reader-Insert, Revali doesn't know how to do feels, Stuck in a cave, and writing oop, no death here satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonInk/pseuds/CrimsonInk
Summary: You were sent by Zelda herself, princess of hyrule, to inspect shrines of old times in the region of Tabanta.It was one of the not so typical requests you received as a traveller and relic hunter. You took the opportunity though to work for the royal family and made your way to your assigned region.What you didn't expect was a certain bird man to pay you any mind. His feathered, narcissistic personality not giving you a second to rest the moment he chose to make you his victim.The thing is;Why would he invited you weeks later too the festival of wind when he claimed that you were just one of thousands, a fallen leaf in the woods.You couldn't quite wrap your head around it.Your job description didn't mention any emotional storm going havoc inside you when having to deal with that egocentric living pillow.
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You
Kudos: 44





	Guiding Winds

The chilled breeze let you shiver in the low temperature area of Hebra.

You rubbed your hands as you wandered through the snowy mountains, heavy boots leaving footprints in the snow as you stomped your way to the snow coated cliff nearby.

As you reached its edge, the scenery left you in awe. The Rito tower that stood firm in the middle of the otherwise almost empty crater, its shadow looming over you as you watched some colourful Rito glide through the sky. 

Your eyes drifted higher up and you saw the mechanical beast flying its rounds about the village. 

A small cloud left your mouth as you sighed into the cold air and pulled out a small sketch book of your pouch but your hip. You turned around to look for the shrine you had sketched down before your trip. It had to be near, you were sure of that. Pulling out another piece of this time folded paper, you scanned the map of the region and put down an x where your current location was before drawing a circle to mark the location you already searched in.

"God damn it, why can't it be a flat landscape for once," you murmured to yourself and scratched your head. 

The next time you looked up the shadow as travelled and the sun on the horizon told you it was getting late again. With a sigh you put your things back in your backpack and looked over to the village. You reached to the side or your medium sized backpack and unclipped the paraglider.

"Let's get back home." 

With that, you stepped back and ran off the ledge, jumping just in time to gain more height and shorten the flying distance by some meters. In a fluid motion you whipped your paraglider up and telescoped the grips towards the sides to let the glider snap into place. Your gloved hands had a tight grip on it and the adrenaline was pumping through your chest as if it was your first time again. The feeling of gliding through the air was amazing. Your body tense yet mind so relaxed and free, heart pounding in your ears and chest as your slightly from the cold blue tinted lips curls up to a wide smile.

* * *

As soon as you reached the village, the guards at the bridges greeted you before you walked towards the huts that rounded the Rito tower like a spiral staircase. 

You reached the flight range(?) with the symbol of the Rito on it and sat down while taking a bite out of your sandwich. The sky was clear that night, no clouds or thick fog intruded the sky and the stars above you tilted your head up.

All of a sudden the wind picked up and your hair was whirled around by the hard breeze. You squinted your eyes at that and got a glimpse of an almost indigo blue silhouette that raced into the sky before it landed gracefully on the railing surrounding the side of the range. 

"If it isn't our little adventurer [Name]," Revali called out and strengthened his posture as he looked down on you. 

Your [Colour] eyes clashed with the emerald orbs that stared you down, his gaze intense. 

"Well, it would be a shame if it wasn't truly me. No one else would listen to your rambling otherwise, am I right," you casually threw back and took another bite. 

He gave an almost obnoxiously loud huff and ever so elegantly hopped of the railing. You never broke eye contact as he approached.

"Oh shut your mouth. You should be grateful for being given the chance to be blessed by my presence."

You rolled your eyes and plopped the last bit of our sandwich into your mouth. You cracked your neck and gave a pleased sigh when that satisfying pop reached your ears before you stood up and looked up at him, nowhere near his height. 

"Look, I'm here not because I want to but because the princess sent me. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't just gale your way to wherever I am when I have my 15 minute break." Your voice was steady and a hint of sass dripped from it as you still stared into his eyes, a cold breeze combed your hair to the side and ruffled up some of the Rito's feathers.

Another huff and Revali backed away, breaking the eye contact with an annoyed "tsk". He strolled to the edge of the platform you both stood on and spread his wings before he threw another glance back at you. 

"Maybe you should get used to it. There's no-one else who cares enough to look for you after all, so be grateful that I choose to spent that little of my precious time with you."

With that, he turned back around and used his gale to leave the scene just like he entered it. You gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed your forehead as your shoulders fell in the slightest with the tension leaving your muscles.  
It was only your fifth day in the Rito village and your third with the champion playing you a visit every now and then and it was already nerve-wrecking. How were the next several weeks going to be with that pompous bird when it was already such a nuisance?


End file.
